Terror Toad
Terror Toad appeared in season 1 of 1993 TV series called Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Terror Toad was a toad monster created by Rita Repulsa's monster maker Finster. He could swallow the Power Rangers by using an energy tongue that he emitted from his horn, which transformed them into energy balls to be consumed, as well as his actual tongue which he used to pull them into his mouth. After swallowing them, images of the Rangers' helmets would appear on his belly. He could also fire energy beams from his horn and deflects laser blasts with his belly. Finster created the Terror Toad for Rita Repulsa, citing that they had had great success with him on Sorcery 7. Rita then sent the Terror Toad down to Earth to attack Angel Grove. In response, the Power Rangers were sent by Zordon to deal with the threat. With Billy and Kimberly indisposed due to Baboo's punk potion, only Jason, Zack, and Trini were left to fight him. The Rangers' attacks proved ineffective against the toad and he was easily able to fend them off. During the battle, he knocked Trini to the ground, after which he fired his energy tongue at her transforming her into a yellow energy sphere. The Terror Toad swallowed her and a picture of the Yellow Ranger's helmet appeared on his belly. Jason and Zack continued to fight the toad, but were overwhelmed and soon Zack was also transformed into an energy sphere and swallowed, leaving Jason to fight him alone. Once Billy and Kimberly were cured of the punk potion, they were instructed by Zordon to cut off the Terror Toad's horn and attack it's weak spot right below its neck. The two then joined Jason in the battle against the toad. Billy and Kimberly managed to cut off the Terror Toad's horn, making him furious. In retaliation, the Terror Toad grabbed Jason with his tongue, pulled him into his mouth, and swallowed him whole. As the Terror Toad swallowed Jason, Kimberly noticed strange markings on his neck that seemed to indicate his weak spot. Billy then tried to attack him, leaping into the air, but the Terror Toad caught him in mid-air, pulled him into his mouth, and swallowed him as well. Left alone to fight the toad, Kimberly prepared to fire an arrow from her Power Bow, but was knocked down by Baboo. The Terror Toad joined Baboo and the two began to approach her, but Kimberly immediately fired three arrows into the toad's neck. The Terror Toad fell to the ground and spit up all four of the swallowed Rangers. The Rangers then launched a final assault, each landing a devastating attack against the toad. Kimberly then delivered the final blow by firing an arrow into his mouth and he was destroyed. The Terror Toad was a ravenous and cruel creature, taking great delight in his task of battling and devouring the Power Rangers. He would continuously mock and taunt the Rangers as he swallowed them one by one. He was also prone to anger, as seen when he devoured Jason out of spite after Billy and Kim cut off his horn. Powers and Abilities * Energy Tongue: Emits an energy tongue from the horn on his head, which turns his foes into energy spheres to be eaten. * Tongue: Uses his tongue as a whip to wrap around foes to pull them in to be eaten. * Energy Beams: He can fire energy beams from his horn. * Energy Shield: Can deflect laser blasts with an energy shield projected from his belly. * Power Absorption: His power increases each time he swallows one of the Power Rangers. * Extreme Durability: He has incredible defense, easily shrugging off most of the Power Rangers' attacks, including a direct hit from Jason's Power Sword and Zack's Power Ax. See Also * Dora Boogaranan Category:Characters Category:Amphibians Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Michael Sorich Category:Characters Debuting in 1993 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Males Category:Aliens